


My Voice

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Series: Thea and Melitta [1]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DWSA - Freeform, Deaf Characters - Freeform, Gen, Slice of Life, also they're both asian in this, and hanschen is their white boy brother that they make fun of, and so under appreciated, bc I said so, bc the rilow parents kinda suck :/, here we go kids, it's a lot of fun, so I wrote this, theres some emotional abuse, theyre such cute sisters ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: Thea and Melitta raced home. Thea was faster and always won these races, but Melitta ran regardless. After sitting at a desk all day, a run was refreshing. The twins were panting by the time they got home.orThe kids are in kindergarten and it's really cute hjdhjhdshdfhghgf





	My Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Whaddup? So it's come to my attention that Thea and Melitta are very under appreciated in the show and the fandom. So I'm writing this coming-of-age, slice of life fic about them. Basically it'll cover from kindergarten to college and everything they go through. I have this and one other part written, plus another part I'm working on. Idk where this will go but I'm excited. Enjoy the first part of Thea and Melitta!!

Thea and Melitta raced home. Thea was faster and always won these races, but Melitta ran regardless. After sitting at a desk all day, a run was refreshing. The twins were panting by the time they got home. 

“We forgot Hansi!!” Melitta signed, alarmed. Mama would be very cross; they weren’t supposed to leave him behind. Even though they were triplits, she and Thea had been inseparable since day one. They seemed to have their own language. Subsequently, Hanschen had often got left behind. It had become a rule not to leave school without him.

“He went home with Ernst, remember?” Thea signed as she reached for the ziploc of cheerios mama left out for them to snack on. She and papa were working and didn’t like to be bothered. Luckily, they Rilow kids had learned to keep themselves entertained. 

Melitta sat on the couch and turned the tv on. 

“Sesame Street is on! Come watch with me!” Melitta signed to Thea who was walking over. 

“That show’s for babies” Thea insisted. At six she was already trying to be a bigger girl than everyone else. 

“Fine, I’ll turn it off then” Melitta knew her twin was all talk. 

“No, don’t!” Thea wouldn’t admit it, but she did like little kid shows. She was almost in first grade so it was important to be a big kid. If just Melitta knew she still liked shows like ‘Sesame Street’ Thea wasn’t at that big of a loss. 

Melitta smirked. She knew her sister so well. Being right never got old. 

 

Thea tapped her sister’s shoulder a minute later. 

“Do you like any boys?” she signed smiling. Boys were a new favorite topic of Thea’s.

Melitta giggled. “Why would you ask that?”

“I don’t know. I like Melchior” 

“I know. You talk about him all the time” It was true. Ever since starting kindergarten Thea had followed Melchi like a lost puppy. She swore to Melitta that she was going to marry him. Melitta thought they needed to be at least eight before picking out a husband. 

“Well don’t you like a boy?” Talking about boys was more fun when they talked about who Melitta liked too.

“I think boys are icky” Melitta signed, dismissing the subject. 

“What about Georg? You played his wife when we played house yesterday”

“Gross! He’s icky too. He picks his nose, I’d never like him” For Melitta, boys were the least of her worries. She’d rather make flower crowns or dig for rolly-pollys. It got her nails dirty but it was worth it to see the little bugs.

“Well I would let you like Melchi but he’s my crush. You have to find another boy to marry”

“Melchi picks his nose too” Melitta teased. 

“No he doesn’t!!” Thea started to get angry. Melchior was perfect, no one should make fun of him.

“All boys do!!” Melitta knew how to push her sister’s buttons and never tired of doing so.

“Not Melchi!!”

“His head is shaped funny!!” Melitta meant it as an insult but it sounded really funny. Thea’s angry look melted away and she burst into giggles.

“It is!!” Thea signed through laughter.

“Like a triangle!!” Melitta signed as she joined her sister laughing. 

“Do you want to play princesses? I’m bored” Melitta asked after their giggles faded away. 

“Ok. Only if I can be Cinderella” Thea always wanted to be Cinderella. She had the prettiest dress and was so kind. 

“Of course you can” Melitta didn’t mind because she’d rather be Sleeping Beauty. She was the best dancer. 

The twins played out in the garden, pretending to be Cinderella and Aurora. It was wonderful, to be lost in a sea of roses and daisies, not caring about anything else. Soon enough they weren’t in their garden, they were at a beautiful palace or a ball or a misty lagoon. They weren’t in their school uniforms, but big sparkly ball gowns. The sky was lit by fairies and there was the aroma of cake and yummy pastries. The girls didn't realize how dark it was when mama called them in for dinner.  

* * *

That night, Melitta shut her eyes tight and tried to block out the noise of her parents fighting. All the screaming made her stomach hurt. She tried to think about princesses again, or coloring, or the nightgown she was wearing that matched her sister’s. Nothing worked and her eyes welled up with tears. Melitta stumbled out of her bed and ran to Thea’s. 

“Thea?” Melitta whispered. She shook her twin’s arm. 

“Mmm?” Thea mumbled, barely awake. 

“Can I sleep with you?” Thea saw the tears rolling down her sister’s cheeks and knew it had happened again. 

Thea nodded and moved over. 

“Are mama and papa fighting again?” Thea signed sleepily, even though she already knew the answer. 

“Yes. I hate it” Melitta laid her head down on Thea’s shoulder. 

“Me too” Thea comforted her upset sister.

“But you can’t hear it” it couldn’t be nearly as bad for Thea, she didn’t have to listen to it all. 

“I still don’t like it. It makes me sad” It especially made Thea sad how upset Melitta got. She couldn’t fix it, and there was nothing worse than something that couldn’t be fixed. 

“I wish I didn’t have to hear it. I wish I was deaf too” Melitta really did in this moment. It would be worth it to not hear mama and papa scream all night.

“But then no one could talk for us” Thea reasoned. 

“What?” 

“You’re my voice. When people can’t understand me, you talk for me. So you’re my voice”

Melitta thought for a moment. 

“That’s cool” she signed finally. 

“Yes. I’m going to sleep now” Thea signed before laying back down. 

“Ok. Good night” Melitta signed as she pulled up the covers. 

They were transported back into their fantasy world as they cuddled together. Melitta forgot about her parents yelling and only felt the warmth of her sister. She was Thea’s voice. She had to hear all the ugly words because Thea needed her. It was worth it so Thea had a voice. 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go!! I'm gonna continue working on this and we'll see what happens.   
> [spring awakening tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms) | [main tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/devious-stare)


End file.
